


In the Heat of Battle

by EnInkahootz



Series: In Secret They Embraced [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Brothers, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Fight Sex, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Part of a series but stands on its own, Porn, Romantic Face Punching, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers, Underage Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, lightning play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Loki and Thor fight over the fact that Thor is continuing to sleep with girls, despite the budding romance between the two brothers.  One of their fights turns physical and leads them to discover a shared interest in BDSM.





	In the Heat of Battle

“Who was that?” Loki asked his brother as he watched the stranger leaving Thor’s bedroom.

“Just some girl I met at the market,” Thor replied in a casual tone that Loki knew was feigned.

Loki stared at him, fuming. Thor looked down, pretending to examine the cover of the book Loki held in his hand.

“What?” Thor asked innocently, as though he didn’t know why Loki was upset.

“So, you are still seeing girls?”

“Of course.”

Loki fought back tears.

“What about us?”

Thor met his eyes at last. “We are brothers,” he said in a whisper, “what we do, Loki, it is wrong, and no one can know.”

“It’s not -” Loki began, then cut himself off, “no one will know.”

“If I suddenly stop seeing girls, people will wonder why. Father will wonder why.”

Loki turned away because he couldn’t fight the tears any longer. Wordlessly, he retreated to his own bedroom.

~

Loki watched them through the slim crack in Thor’s bedroom door. Had Thor left it open on purpose? He was fucking the girl on his bed, their bodies writhing under the covers, and her hands were in his hair. It was a different girl than the one Loki had seen the other night. He watched the cloth rise and fall around Thor’s ass as Thor thrust into her. 

Loki wanted to stop them. His jealousy felt like a fiery knot in his chest. He didn’t know who the girl was, but he hated her.

Yet in the midst of his rage, Loki felt himself getting hard. He was annoyed to be so aroused, but he silently liberated his cock anyhow, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging it once to bring it to full erection.

“Thor, oh, Thor,” the girl moaned, and Loki was filled with a mix of anger and lust that disoriented him. He began to jerk himself. _Thor is mine,_ he thought so clearly that he wondered if his brother might somehow hear him, _mine, mine, you are mine, mine…_ he chanted silently as he pumped his fist faster and faster, eyes fixed on his brother.

Suddenly Thor pulled out of her and tossed aside the bedding that had covered them. She made a small whimper. He kissed her, using the embrace to shift their positions so that Thor was facing the door. 

“I want you from behind,” Thor told the girl, and she eagerly obeyed, settling herself on her hands and knees in front of him. Loki watched, jerking himself furiously and trying to catch Thor’s eye. Thor seemed to be avoiding his gaze, or perhaps he didn’t know Loki was there after all. Perhaps leaving the door open a crack had been a genuine accident.

But just then Thor met Loki’s eyes, looking at him with an obscene expression as he guided himself into the girl’s pussy. She moaned his name again, and the strength of the jealousy that washed over Loki almost made him look away - but his longing was stronger still, and he kept his eyes wide open, locked with Thor’s, as Thor began to fuck the girl at a rapid pace.

Loki thought he ought to be trying to sort out his emotions. He tried: _he hated the girl, despised her… but that wasn’t fair because he didn’t even know her… but she was stealing away what belonged to Loki and therefore deserved his wrath… or was it Thor himself who deserved Loki’s wrath for refusing to stand up for their love, refusing to be loyal… maybe Loki hated Thor, or maybe he loved him more than he could stand, so much that it justified his anger… how could Thor have made Loki want him so desperately and then hurt him this way… and why did Loki want him this desperately anyhow, need his attention, burn for his affection with every speck of his being, what was it about those clear blue eyes, that perfect mouth_ \- And suddenly all thoughts were obliterated because Loki was coming furiously, grabbing the doorframe with his free hand to keep from falling, biting his tongue to keep from screaming, and spurting onto the floor of his brother’s bedroom.

~

“Enjoy the show last night?” Thor asked in a sultry voice.

“Not really,” Loki replied bitterly as he turned back to his book. 

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked, sounding perplexed, as he sat beside his brother on the window seat of Loki’s bedroom.

Loki slammed the book down between them. 

“How can you ask me that?”

Thor didn’t say anything right away. He looked wounded, and Loki wanted to comfort him even though he also wanted to slap him.

“I thought you liked to watch.”

“That is not the point.”

“Not this again,” Thor said with a groan of annoyance, “I told you, this has to be secret. We cannot risk being found out.”

“What a convenient excuse for you to fuck every girl you see. I’m sure it must be such a hardship for you.”

“I am just doing what I need to do to keep our secret,” Thor replied defensively.

“I think you are just too much of a promiscuous brute to commit to us.”

Thor laughed coldly.

“You are just jealous, brother,” he stated, “you have always been jealous of how well I do with girls, and even now, even though we -” he skipped over the end of the sentence, “you remain jealous. Pathetic fool.”

“I do not give a fuck about girls, Thor,” Loki screeched.

“Oh, I know you don’t. Pervert.”

The word stung him, but Loki made himself laugh. 

“That’s rich, brother,” he said in a voice that he hoped sounded callous. Loki recalled with too many emotions to untangle the moment in which Thor had kissed him for the first time, “which one of us started this?” he demanded.

“You did,” Thor bellowed, “you told me that you wanted it and you, you tempted me.”

There was a long silence. 

“Get out of my room, Thor,” Loki commanded. They scowled at each other for a tense moment. Loki saw Thor clench his fists and wondered if he was about to get punched. But then Thor turned and left Loki’s bedroom, slamming the door on his way out.

~

Some nights later Loki saw Thor usher another unfamiliar girl into his bedroom. He caught Loki watching and shut the door pointedly. Loki didn’t want to do it, but he felt an irresistible pull to Thor’s closed door, and he pressed his ear to its surface. He took his soft penis from his pants and tugged and rubbed until it was fully erect. It didn’t take long at all. He began to stroke himself slowly, keeping his grip loose, as he waited to hear something besides muted conversation. 

Then the unintelligible words stopped, and Loki waited with an anticipation that was nearly painful for the sounds of their sex to begin. He heard their kisses first - the lips smacking and the heavy breathing in the spaces between. Loki sped up his hand just a little. He held that pace as he listened to Thor’s voice murmur something in a seductive tone, followed by the sound of the girl giggling. There was more silence, and Loki pictured them removing their clothes. He pictured Thor’s body - the curves of his muscular chest, the patch of silky pale hair between his firm thighs - why was some girl who didn’t even matter to Thor getting to see that right now when Loki wasn’t? He thought about using his magic to pick the lock on Thor’s door. He pictured barging in and stopping them -

But then he heard Thor grunt and the girl gasp, and he knew Thor had entered her. He strained to listen for the soft sound of rustling sheets as he waited for their moans of pleasure to begin. The girl moaned first, and Loki was disappointed, but Thor’s moan came a moment later - a low, thrilling sound - and Loki almost orgasmed.

He stopped himself just in time, stilling his hand for a few seconds before he resumed pumping his length, keeping himself on the edge. Loki could tell that Thor was fucking her from behind because he could hear the rhythm of Thor’s pelvis smacking against her body. Thor and the girl were both noisy now - moaning, grunting, breathing hard, and the girl started to chant his name: _“Thor, Thor, Thor…”_ she was whispering.

Loki made himself wait. It was taking too long, and he wanted to release. He slowed his hand again, afraid he would lose control and come before Thor had. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the door and shivering with his eagerness.

_“Fuck,”_ Thor growled, and Loki knew it was finally time. He imagined his brother coming inside him, instead of the girl, and he shot an arc of wet onto Thor’s door. Loki knew he ought to clean it up, but with a satisfied smirk decided to leave it there.

~

“The housemaid asked me what happened to my door.”

Loki snickered.

“We could be found out,” Thor whispered harshly, “it is not a joke.”

“Calm down,” Loki replied, “the housemaid isn’t going to tell anyone anything. And I doubt she would even guess what it was. She didn’t seem to notice or care when I came on your rug last week. And you did not seem to mind so much then, either.”

“Why are you trying to get us caught?” Thor hissed. “Can you not imagine what would happen? What Father would do? What are you thinking, brother?”

Loki glared at him but felt like crying. He didn’t want their love to be a secret, but he knew it had to be, and it crushed him. It had been crushing him every moment since the first time they kissed.

“Brother,” Loki said, the anger in his expression melting to sorrow, “I do not want you to be with anyone else. No one will know why; we can think of something, an excuse. Please.”

“No,” Thor replied shortly.

“Why? Don’t I matter to you? You said you…” Loki trailed off, because he didn’t want to give Thor an opening to take back any of the wonderful things he had said since their romance had begun.

“It’s not about that, it doesn’t matter how I feel, I have to keep things the same or Father will ask me why I have stopped seeing girls. You know he will.”

“Tell him you, I don’t know, that you want to work harder on developing your lightning powers and need to focus.”

“This is not up for debate. We cannot be exclusive, Loki. There is no way. There is no excuse he will not see through. We cannot risk it.”

“Why are _you_ the one who gets to decide how things are for us?” Loki spat.

“Because I am your older brother, and you will do as I say.”

Though they were in his own bedroom, Loki left and slammed the door behind him.

~

With defiance, Loki jerked off onto Thor’s bedroom door as often as he could over the course of the next two weeks. He didn’t wait anymore for Thor to have a girl with him. He didn’t even wait for Thor to be there. If Thor was elsewhere, Loki would leave his splatter for his brother to come back to. 

~

“What the Hel is wrong with you?” Thor bellowed as he burst into Loki’s bedroom after two weeks of nothing but furious gazes. Loki had locked his door, and he looked to the handle to find that Thor had broken it clean off.

“I have no idea what you are referring to,” Loki replied with a smirk.

Thor clenched his fist and it crackled with tiny jagged lines of light. Loki knew what was coming. He could have ducked but for some reason chose not to. The punch landed on his jaw, and the pain engulfed him. Though they both knew Loki would heal quickly, Thor looked immediately guilty - but only for a moment before his rage seemed to swallow him and he drew his fist back to punch Loki again. This time Loki did duck, and shot a blast of his magic, green and fierce. Thor was knocked backward. He landed with a heavy thud, then jumped back up and punched Loki in the stomach. Loki doubled over but laughed, and Thor growled, then tackled him and pinned him to the floor.

At once Loki recalled the first time they had made love: they were on this very floor when it happened, and Thor had pinned Loki’s hands gently above his head and gazed lovingly into his eyes and kissed him, kissed him, kissed him… 

But this time Thor’s grip was rough, this time there was a different kind of fire in his eyes. He tightened his large hand around Loki’s wrists and straddled him. He drew his free hand back into a threatening fist.

“Tell me you will behave,” Thor commanded.

“Never.”

Thor cried out in rage as the punch landed across Loki’s cheek. Loki’s teeth clamped down on his tongue and his mouth filled with blood. He spit it at Thor.

“Brother,” Thor yelled, “stop this madness.”

“Never,” Loki repeated, and he licked blood from his lips with a slow, sensuous movement.

Thor stared down at him. After a pause, Thor shifted his position and Loki felt his brother’s hard cock pressing into his thigh. Loki realized that he was quickly growing erect himself. He thrust his pelvis upward, pushing against Thor and hardening the rest of the way. Thor made a noise that was a tornado of lust and love and anger whipped violently together. He bent to kiss Loki, biting his tongue right away and mashing their mouths together with hard, raw feeling. Loki kissed him back hungrily.

“Fuck you, Loki,” Thor said when he pulled away, “why must you always tempt me?” 

He slapped Loki suddenly, his flat hand radiating short bolts of lightning that stung Loki’s wounded cheek and jaw. Loki moaned.

The sound startled them both, despite Loki’s hardness. Thor eyed him questioningly, searching Loki’s face. Loki didn’t know how to explain what was happening, or why the pain felt so good, so he didn’t say anything. He only licked his lips again, his eyes inviting, and soon Thor descended back upon his mouth.

Loki enjoyed the rough cruel kiss but, for reasons he didn’t comprehend, he wanted to be slapped again.

“It is your fault, brother,” he accused Thor breathlessly, “all of this is your fault. _You_ are the pervert.”

The slap landed and this time Thor and Loki both moaned. Loki squirmed beneath the vise of Thor’s firm thighs until their erections were lined up. He writhed, frustrated by the cloth between them, wishing they were skin to skin.

As if he had sensed Loki’s desire, Thor suddenly tore Loki’s shirt open, shed his own top, then reached between their bodies to free both of their hard lengths.

“Fuck you, Loki,” he grunted as they began to rock their hips, grinding against each other. 

“Fuck you,” Loki replied with passion.

A look of concentration passed over Thor’s face and he brought a spark of his lightning to his fingertip. He dragged it down Loki’s chest and stomach, and the hot pain was thrilling. But then the glow faded away and Thor looked frustrated. Loki watched him try again, but it didn’t work; accessing his lightning powers on command was often a struggle for Thor. He roared in anger, then slapped Loki instead.

“Thor,” Loki cried out in pain and pleasure.

Thor looked down at him, concern taking over his face. He moved to caress Loki’s cheek, and Loki flinched. Thor looked crushed by the reaction. 

“I’m sorry, brother,” Thor said, sounding pained. He climbed off of him.

Loki sat up.

“I am sorry I hurt you,” Thor said in a small voice, “I just get so angry sometimes.”

Loki pet his hair.

“I know, brother. It is alright.”

“No,” Thor said, sounding as though he wanted to cry, “I hurt you.”

Loki knew it didn’t make sense, but it was true:

“I liked it,” he confessed.

Thor looked at him, blue eyes glinting.

“Did you like it?” Loki asked him.

“Yes,” Thor admitted after a pause, his voice heavy with guilt.

“It’s alright,” Loki whispered as he pulled Thor close. “You can hurt me more if you want to. I’ll heal quickly and,” he hesitated to say it, “it feels so good.”

Thor looked like he didn’t understand, but also like he was deeply relieved. He reached again for Loki’s face and gently surveyed his injuries.

“Stop, I’ll be fully healed in less than an hour’s time, you know I will.” Loki said, shooing Thor’s hands away. He didn’t want to be coddled; he wanted more of Thor’s exquisite pain. “How about this,” Loki asked as he stood and guided Thor to sit on the edge of the bed. Loki shed his torn shirt and kicked off his pants, then bent over Thor’s lap, bare bottom displayed.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked.

Loki wiggled his ass.

“Spank me,” he instructed.

Thor didn’t do anything at first. Loki waited, continuing to waggle invitingly. 

He had to wait long enough that when the first spank finally came, Loki’s body jerked in surprise. The blow was gentle, however, and it felt both wonderful and wildly frustrating. 

“Harder,” Loki demanded.

Thor didn’t hesitate this time. His flat hand made contact with Loki’s cheeks again and again, the force of his strike increasing each time. Loki moaned wantonly and thrust his erection against Thor’s thigh beneath him.

“Does it feel good?” Thor asked him.

“Yes, yes,” Loki cried out, “don’t stop.”

Thor made a series of quiet growls as he continued. Loki could feel his ass cheeks bruising. Then Thor yelled adamantly and when the next slap of his hand landed it was crackling with hot shocks of lightning. The pain was satisfying in a way Loki couldn’t comprehend. He knew only that it felt marvelous, and that his orgasm was nearing. Thor reigned lightning-laden spankings upon him as Loki jerked his hips faster, crushing his cock to Thor’s leg -

“Do not come, brother,” Thor commanded in a harsh voice. Loki was filled with a deep longing to obey. It was strange for him, because he was contrary by nature. Still, he held off his release with a shudder. The spankings stopped and Loki whimpered. Thor stroked softly over the warmed, tender flesh of Loki’s ass. The lightning was gone now, and his gentle touch felt odd after the pain. Loki found the contrast beautiful. Then one of Thor’s hands moved between Loki’s cheeks. His fingers found Loki’s hole and brushed lightly over it.

“Yes,” Loki rushed to say, and he bucked back against Thor’s touch. Thor withdrew his hand but before Loki could protest, he realized Thor had only paused to lick his fingers. They were damp now, and Thor worked one gradually inside. Loki began to emit a long groan that stretched on as Thor added the second finger. Thor’s fingertips searched for the special spot inside that they had discovered felt intensely pleasurable. Loki held his breath in anticipation, and when Thor found it, Loki arched his back and yelped.

“Don’t come,” Thor murmured, and he began to fuck Loki with his fingers. He went slowly for the first few motions, then immediately switched to a fast pace. Loki gasped and jerked his hips wildly. 

“No, let me, let me come,” he pleaded.

“No, I forbid it.”

With a rich moan, Loki froze, afraid one more movement might push him over the edge. Thor’s fingers didn’t stop fucking him though. They pressed on the special spot each time, and Loki thought he would go mad from his bliss.

“Please.”

“Fuck, I love hearing you beg, Loki,” Thor groaned, “why do I love it so much,” he added, his tone suddenly edged with guilt.

“I love it too, brother, please, please, please…” he chanted.

Thor scratched his free hand down Loki’s back, his nails digging sharply into the skin. Loki wished he had done it even harder. Thor’s fingers inside his asshole felt hot, and Loki’s length was throbbing eagerly against the fabric of Thor’s pants. 

“I want to come,” he cried.

“No. Tell me how good it feels.”

Loki was angry that Thor was denying him his orgasm, yet the denial was giving him a delightfully heady high, and he could feel himself grinning like a fool. 

“It feels so very good, brother,” Loki breathed, “it is impossible to say how good it feels.”

“Try.”

Loki did try, but his words came out as a desperate wail.

Thor pulled his fingers out. Loki made a sound of startled protest.

“Disobedient,” Thor announced, and he began to spank Loki ruthlessly. Loki tried to count the smacks, but it was too difficult to focus.

“Brother,” Loki cried, and he ground his hardness against Thor’s leg, “please, I need to finish, I can’t bear it.”

“Tell me. If you want to earn your release, then do as I say. Tell me how good it feels.”

Thor stopped spanking him and waited.

“It feels like,” Loki tried again, struggling to speak through his profound arousal, “like everything inside me is burning and my heart is screaming that I belong to you.”

Thor inhaled deeply, then stroked Loki’s hair.

“Get up,” he instructed, tenderness in his voice. Loki stood, and when his erection lost its contact with Thor’s thigh, it throbbed with loneliness. But then Thor bent him over the bed, allowing his hardness to press to the mattress, and Loki was flooded with relief. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Thor asked softly.

“Yes, yes, brother, please,” Loki cried.

Thor parted Loki’s cheeks and brought his cock between them. Loki felt its head press to his entrance. He was loosened from Thor’s fingers and he longed to be filled. Thor grunted and pushed the head in, and Loki gasped.

“Yes, yes,” he purred into the bedspread. Thor thrust the rest of the way inside and Loki made a sound of deep satisfaction. “Fuck me, please, yes, fuck me,” he begged. Thor began to move.

As he had with his fingers, Thor gave a few slow thrusts to start, then all at once began to fuck Loki at speed. His enormous cock pressed the special spot and stretched Loki perfectly. His movements shoved Loki’s erection into the bed and Loki wanted to come.

“Do not come,” Thor roared, and Loki wondered if it was the twitching of his muscles around Thor’s length that had revealed how close to release he was. He screeched in his efforts to hold himself back, and Thor reached forward and covered his mouth.

Loki found the sensation of Thor’s hand silencing him to be inexplicably exciting. He moaned, enjoying the muffled sound. But then Thor released him.

“I want to hear you beg some more,” Thor explained.

“Please,” Loki hurried to say, “allow me to release, allow me to come for you, for you brother, I am yours and I want to show you how much I need you.”

“Fuck,” Thor replied, his voice heavy with desire as he pounded into his brother.

“I need you,” Loki continued, “I need you to come in me and let me come with you, I want us to finish together,” he groaned with desperation, “always together,” he added in a voice of raw affection.

“Loki,” Thor breathed raggedly, “yes, come for me, yes, yes, now.”

The explosive sounds of their pleasure mingled as they reached their peaks in unison. Thor bent the top half of his body and slid his arms under Loki’s chest, holding him possessively as he shot deep into him. Loki’s seed seeped onto the bed beneath his body, and for an instant he forgot everything but the ecstasy.

Afterwards they climbed under the covers and Thor pulled Loki close. He kissed the rapidly disappearing wounds on the side of Loki’s face.

“I am sorry, brother,” he whispered, “I am sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s almost all healed,” Loki mumbled hazily into Thor’s pecs. 

“No, not that. I mean, I know I hurt you by seeing girls, and I will stop. I promise. I only want you. We can think of an excuse for Father. Just,” he sounded frightened, “just tell me I will never lose you.”

“Never,” Loki vowed at once, and Thor hugged him like he was all that mattered.


End file.
